23 Rules In Order To Date England
by LyckyDycky
Summary: (England x Anyone!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England
1. Rule Zero: UK and How this All Happened

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England.

* * *

**Gr, FF took this story off because of the poll. Geez, well at least i got to know who everyone wanted! :D and the winner is *Drum roll* France! Our favorite French pervert.**

* * *

**Rules Number Zero:**

Our names are Ireland (Oldest), Northern Ireland (the youngest), Wales (third oldest), and Scotland (Second oldest). Let's introduce ourselfs.

Ireland is the oldest of all of us by human years he looks about 27-29, and is mature. His human name is Edin Kirkland. Ireland's birthday April 24. He is sweet and good-hearted individual, but unfortunately gained the frighteningly short temper like England. He loves alcohol, and used to be an alcoholic, but thankfully cut it down a lot.

Scotland, the second oldest with red hair gets angry relatively easily, especially when drunk. He's looks around 25-27 years old in human years. His human name is Allistor Kirkland, birthday November 30. Like his brothers, he could also see fairies, pixies and other mythical creatures. Scottie plays the bagpipes, and enjoys drinking, playing darts, drinking, golfing, and drinking, whiskey, of course. Nessie is REAL. Accept it! She lives in Loch Ness. He loves Nessie to the point it can be freaky. Let us not forget he fucking loves Dragons, red ones the most.

Wales he has a cheerful attitude and loves to sleep as much as Greece. He is liked by many people and nations, but rarely comes to the annoying wasting time World Meeting. Wales sometimes likes to drink with Scotland and Ireland, but usually drives them home, seeing they love drinks and he doesn't really likes them. Just like the rest of the Kirkland's he can see fairies, and other magical things. Wales has light reddish-blonde, messy hair, and the same forest green eyes as his other brothers do. He's almost as tall as Ireland, but Shorter than Scotland. Oh! he looks like about... 24-25 by human years.

Last but not least, the youngest Northern Ireland. Human name Cailean Kirkland-O'Hara, birthday May 3rd, 1921. He looks about 17 and at max 21. North has redish-brown hair. He's around five foot, and seven inches. He maybe the youngest, but treats England as he was the younger brother, but sometimes he acts childish. Just to add, he is really shy with girls! Shhh don't tell anyone.

We have one more younger brother, Peter Kirkland. But he is too annoying and young to be in this meeting.

* * *

Recently our little (or older for North) brother England has been getting... a little more attention then usual. Yes, we all know that England got most of mother's looks. He has her beautiful silky golden hair that look a bit messy. But when you brush it with your bare fingers it feels like water. Our cute little brother also has mothers soft, pale skin. Even if he tried to tan it, it would stay pale. Not the sick pale, but a healthy looking pale!

Another thing he has of mum's is that he has her not to large, or small forest-emerald green eyes that lets people know he loves to learn and red. We all have thick eyebrows. It's hereditary, case closed. He and mum always were close to each other, they would talk about magic, and she would teach him magic- which he was a natural in our mum said. When our beautiful mum died, we excluding Northern Ireland, he wasn't born yet, was devastated and depressed.

You all heard about Scotland and Wales (Who just helped) and how he almost killed England as a child... well... England if you are reading this... He said he's sorry, and didn't mean it. He was just pissed off that day.. and well... you were there... Scottie added you can punch him if you are-kjfhglire You can punch me ONCE, ONLY ONCE.. sorry Scotland took over that part. Wales already said sorry. Back to the story we all hate.

If you guys don't know about it, well... after mum died, Scottie was pissed off able how people was invading mum's once land. Wales was too, but wasn't as pissed as Scottie. England was young, he didn't look a day over 5 and went to talk to them. He was young, didn't know anything and asked him what's wrong? They were near the pond, and England fell into the pond when our oldest yelled at him.

Scotland, and Wales didn't save England, and let him drown... well... lets go one... England did almost die... thank god he didn't! If he did that means he would die only 2 months after mum's death. He was saved by France who was exploring the area.

Even thought Scotland did hate England and still kind of does, he is really, really protective of him seeing he is just like mum. Even his actions are like her... has a lot of pride, kind, this is a Japanese term but Tsudere it might be spelled wrong, and loves the forest.

Oh, we got of track okay. Just 2 weeks ago Scotland, and Wales, more of Scotland went to go drinking in a pub in London. They were visiting England, and felt like going. England didn't go with us because he was busy with boring paperwork. In the pub there was these other nations, France, Spain, Prussia, and a couple of more that they don't remember after drinking who knows how much drinks.

They were talking about our little (or older) brother!

France, the pervert blonde was in the middle of them drinking wine. He was grinning along with the 2 other people next to him. We all know he has a crush on England. France always touches England's butt when ever he has a chance. "Angleterre has such a mignon butt! It's so firm yet soft like jell-o!"

"How do you know? You touch his ass to the point you get a huge bruise on your face." The once nation replied. His name was Prussia, an albino. Prussia, from what we heard might like Canada... but who knows? We also heard Hungary is not very reliable at times with male love... she has a.. a bit to big of an imagination.

"Fusososoo~" Spain laughed. He was defiantly tipsy. He was on his who knows double digit glass. "I must agree~ but i think Lovi's ass his more cuter! His is small too! Lovi is cuter!"

Scotland and Wales was staring at the trio who kept talking about England's butt... described as small, cute, soft, and more that should not will not be typed on to this rule book. Scotland was near killing the Bad Touch Trio, and Wales he was trying to hold Scotland back.

Wales being more of the calm one dragged Scotland out before he blew their cover. Right when they were in their car, Scotland called Ireland, and Northern Ireland. It was fucking 12 AM! They woke both of us up for this. They couldn't wait for 7 hours or at least 5?

Later that day we put a meeting in England's house while he was gone. Ireland brought his green laptop and opened a black document.

With the title...

_23 Rules In Order To Date England..._

Let's see who is the best out of all those horny bastards for our innocent, and naive English brother.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Rule One: Treat and Support him Kindly

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

* * *

**Rules Number One:**

As you know, our names are Ireland (Oldest), Northern Ireland (the youngest), Wales (third oldest), and Scotland (Second oldest).

We were thinking of a couple of rules to make for this file. Ireland, the oldest suggested to make the rules slowly, and when we find something good. Well, Scotland did think of something... well he thought of it a while ago, even before the meeting. It was thought of after Scotland regretted about the pond incident. He wanted to have England date or marry someone who can support him, and treat him kinder then Scottie did.

So when ever Scotland saw a male or female talking to England, and England looked... interested in a way. He would see if he was a check in that rule. Not many people got a yes, and Scottie will never tell us who got a yes or no... well maybe later... wait... wait... he said yes!

If you like to know, England is currently at a meeting with the queen. He was going to be back within 2 hours. Enough time to type of some rules.

* * *

**Rule Number One: **_If you want to date England you must treat him kindly, and support him when ever he needs help._

* * *

**Nation One:** _Check mark on Support_

As much as we all hate this person, he did treat England better then we did when he was a child. France...

When our cute little brother was young he was taken care of by France a bit after mum's death. He was by human ages, 7 years ago when he was taken by the pervert. Scotland was drinking tea in this same room about 20 years ago. The date was June 28, near the day England was heart broken.

Many, many years ago, Britain was a powerful, and large country. All four of us ruled over many countries. England looked over the new colony in North America, called America. He loved Alfred (America) like he was his own child. He had beautiful sky blue eyes, and blond hair

We all warned him to not love America too much, or he will be heartbroken when something happens to him. But he gave up after a while seeing his smiling face. England didn't smile like that for centuries. America made him smile, we realized he made our younger brother finally be able to smile.

* * *

Until July 4... America beat England on a rainy day. England could have killed America, but he couldn't he just couldn't. America was a younger brother he never had. We knew France helped America, but he tried to stop helping America, and wanted to help England, but... Humans have more power at these moments.

England had the same expression as Mum died. It was a dark frown that reached his eyes. Every time it rain like that day, England would act like this 5 year old self, scared and would be the opposite of what everyone knows him, weak.

On July 28, it rained just like that day, heavy rain it last for hours. Scotland was listening to music so he didn't notice the heavy rain. France came over that day to hang out with England. But all of a sudden, at exactly 6:45 pm the rain started.

Our little brother jumped in fright and rain into his bed. He covered himself in his rose red blanket. France ran after the scared Englishman. Arthur was shivering under the bed, it didn't help that night he had a nightmare about July 4.

Most of the time, England would be more calm and composed, but the dream made him more scared.

France opened the door slowly and saw the crying figure. At the same time Scotland noticed the heavy rain and quickly walked to England's room, noticing a French man was also in that room.

The blonde walked closer to England while Scotland hid behind the door looking at what he was doing. France sat down next to England, he turned him around letting him see England's face drench with tears. "Angleterre?" Francis whispered.

"F-france?" England stuttered. He looked up, his once bright green eyes was dull and faded. England tried to fake a smile. "Y-you Bloody f-frog AH!" Thunder cracked.

He hugged the closest person near him which was France. "S-sorry..."

"Angleterre... It's okay... It's okay..." France patted hugged him back. He knew just in a couple of days it will be the day England hates the most. 4 of July, aka Independence Day. "You don't have to hold it back..."

"I Hate it! I hate that day! I hate it how it hurts! Why! WHY!" England yelled. He sobbed into France's once clean dress shirt. Scotland was silently crying that day, he understood his pain but not as much as England did seeing he was closer to the stupid American.

* * *

**Nation Number Two:**_ Check mark on treating him kindly_

We all think this nation is okay... ish... Prussia... okay... we know! Prussia isn't a country anymore, but somehow he made Scotland think he passed rule number one.

"Das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland damn.. your countries name is really, really long!" Prussia exclaimed. The Albino was talking to England who was reading a book. "It's fucking awesome!"

"In Germany the shorten version is Großbritannien." England replied while flipping the next page. They were taking a break from the European meeting. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I do represent part of Germany!" The Prussian faked pouted. The so called awesome nation grinned. "You busy tonight?"

"Why?" The Britishman wondered. He wasn't going to do anything tonight, and was thinking of sleeping earlier then usual.

England's shirt was unbutton half way, most of the people in the room looked at the golden haired man who didn't notice everyone who was looking at him. His body was toned not to much, it was just right just like the Goldilocks book.

Scotland was at the meeting forced by his boss. He was half dead (sleepy) so he didn't notice the shirt, and the problem that was stirring up. If he did he would have punch everyone until they were almost dead.

Prussia poked England and pointed to the hallway were no one was. Scotland noticed the movement, although he was sleepy. They walked to the hallway and stopped in the middle of it. Scotland took a moment to stop with them.

"You do know you forgot to button your shirt." Prussia commented. He reached to the unbuttoned shirt. "Here let me button it for you."

Thanks..." England blushed. "I was busy dragging my stupid older brother to the meeting so i had no time to fix up my appearance."

Scotland rolled his eyes. It's not like him to help him get up geez annoying. Well at least he found someone who past the rule. If England falls in love with this Prussian at least he will have a shorter test. "I'll let this pass Prussia." Scotland whispered.

Well these were the two people Scotland coughed up, we all know there are some more, but our mean older brother doesn't want to name them all and tell the stories.

We saved the file under the folder 23 Rules In Order To Date England, and named the document Rule One...

**TBC...**


	3. Rule Two: Better Be Able To Fight!

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! ITS 2013!

* * *

**Rules Number Two:**

As you know from the last 2 documents, our names are Ireland (Oldest), Northern Ireland (the youngest), Wales (third oldest), and Scotland (Second oldest).

Hem Hem... As you can see this time, Wales thought of a new rule, and now (I) Ireland is forced to type it because Wales is currently in the shower taking a bath. Yeah fucking right (I) Ireland bets he is masturbating.

Wait... he heard me... lets hope (I) Ireland won't die...

Well okay then... This rule was made because we all know England is strong, but there are times he is weak and vulnerable. We need some one to be able to fight. Not okay fight, but well! Better then Scottie!

* * *

**Rule Number Two: **_If you want to date England, you must be able to fight... extremely well._

Wales came out of the bathroom clean and fresh. His light reddish-blonde hair was still wet, and he only had his pants on. He sat down next to the rest of the group and told Ireland he will type instead, seeing that he was complaining about it.

Okay Then, well Rule number two, already written by my older brother Ireland. If you want to date England, you must be able to fight. Yes, we all want someone strong with England.

**Nation One:**

He's strong himself (England) but can become vulnerable, we need someone to protect him! Recently Ireland was at a bar in America to meet someone who he will not name. He didn't think he would see America himself in the bar talking to his younger brother Canada, who everyone somehow forgets his name added by Scottie.

He was almost drunk, while what's his name? OW! Scottie do not punch me! Fine! his name is Canada! Meanie Scotland. Okay Back to the topic. So a large group of guys who had a lot of muscles-I swear they are on drugs to get those muscles, were surrounding this really pretty German woman. Damn did she have a chest! No, she wasn't wearing like slut, but normally, legging that went a bit past her knee, a frilly pale pink dress that stopped 3 inches over her knee, a puffy white jacket that covered her arms and stopped at the middle of her stomach.

She was getting bothered by those fucking ugly men. America didn't like what was happening so he slammed his large hands onto a table and lifted it up then threw it at one of the 8 men. Damn, they all picked one girl? There was more girls who literally showed their boobs off just next to them! Well, at least Wales got a free show, he was going to sleep because his friend was late.

Of course they turned around and growled.

The American punched 2 men in the stomach, and damn it looked painful. The punched men fell down quickly and ran off. Only 6 left, 3 of them looked like they were going to pee in there pants!

The scared 3 men jumped onto America, he only shook them and they fell hard onto the ground. The people around Wales looked entertained... So it was a normal thing for America to do this... Well it was interesting...

The rest of the men dragged the other members and ran away faster then you can say Earl Grey. Everyone clapped, and the woman hugged America and thanks him. She ran off with her group of German friends.

* * *

**Nation Two: **_Check Mark on Strength _

If we think about it, what if one of us wanted to be with our little bro? ...Maybe seeing some of us are blushing after Wales typed this. Switching typers. Now it's Northern Ireland to type.

Okay then, the next nation is Ludwig. We all know he is strong, and smart. He was a tough fighter in WWII, North fought him because all his older brothers were trying to fight the other soldiers. So he was sent to fight, but only for the one minor battle.

The battle was somewhere near England, but currently North can not remember. Ludwig was standing in front of his troops. That day North was spying on the German to see his strength and damn he was fucking strong!

There was a woman in front of North's hiding place, which made him blush when he saw her smooth... legs... He shook his head and kept staring at the German. He was instructing the new soldiers. A couple of strong soldiers was next to him. In German he yelled at the frighten soldiers. North wasn't sure what he said because of the woman but it was something like, '_I will demonstrate!"_

Germany and another man who looked Asian stood in front of him. He looked weak.. but boy was North wrong. The small man was faster then anything he ever saw. The Asian fought with a wooden sword while Germany fought with his body, and a staff which the Italian made him use.

The fight was fast, first Germany was in the lead, then the Asian, then back to Germany. Everyone, even North was amazed at how fast it went. It looked like a dance for many eyes. The Italian in the strange group was waving a large white flag when the Asian fell down out of the circle.

So the German won. Damn, we bet he could lift England easily.

Well then that was two people we thought of you fit the bill. We have a feeling Canada is stronger then the Hamburger git. Well he does eat healthier then the moron. We will be on the looks out if he is stronger!

"Fuck... Sasana is coming!" Scotland yelled. The group of nations saved the document as _Rule Two _and closed the laptop. Ireland took it away and pretended he was only playing tetris on it.

"Hello?..." England greeted. His face was shocked. Well it's not everyday you see your older and one younger brother working quite nicely together. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope!" Wales replied. His cheerful attitude made him jump on top of England. "So you are back from where?"

"I went outside to meet a couple of friends." England replied. He took of his jacket plus the nation on his back. Then England went to the kitchen to get a cup of hot tea.

"You mean your fairies." Scottie whispered to Ireland who smacked him on the back. "Ow!"

England came back in and sat down on a chair. He had a slight blush on his face. The brothers quickly noticed it, and knew something happened. But they can't do anything... yet... until they find out who did it... and see if he/she fits the rules. "Who were you with?" Asked North.

"I was with Spain, Romano, Prussia, and France." England answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." North replied. He turned around to Ireland, and he rapidity typed the names, only two of them passed the current rules.

**TBC...**


	4. Rule Three: Good at Cooking

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! ITS 2013!

* * *

**i got to know who everyone wanted! :D and the winner is *Drum roll* France! Our favorite French pervert. and the runner ups are America then Scotland! But that doesn't mean they don't have a chance to win England's heart! :D Next week on Sunday on my profile will be a poll for who will win England's innocent heart! France (+4 votes), America (+3 votes), and Scotland (+2 votes) will be the contestants.**

* * *

**Rules Number Three:**

Again we must introduce ourselfs, our names are Ireland (Oldest), Northern Ireland (the youngest), Wales (third oldest), and Scotland (Second oldest).

It's been three days since the last rule meeting, and both of them were at England's house. But today it is in a cafe a bit far from his house, seeing he is looking at us oddly since three days ago. The cafe does have good tea, and mmn... the cakes are good... we are going to order another one... one moment please.

Okay we are back, this time our oldest brother, Ireland thought of a rule! Well, we all know... most of us... strangely are bad at cooking. Looks like we got mum's cooking skills, she loves to cook, but is just bad at it, really bad! We almost died eating one of her so called bread that was purple with yellow and blue dots on it.

So we need someone who isn't like us with cooking skills... which we found out there are a lot of nations who are good at cooking, and some of them are very unexpected.

* * *

**Rule Three: **_If you want to date England, you must be good at cooking._

* * *

**Nation One: **_Check mark on Support, and cooking._

This nations got a check mark on support from rule one. France, who doesn't know that France can make really good foods? His country is famous for good cooks!

Our cute younger (or older) brother is just bad at cooking... England if you are reading this... yeah... but we also suck at cooking, to tell you and everyone else the truth, you are the best out of all of us. So if you other nations come to our house for dinner lets see if you have iron stomachs... like us.

We don't want Sasana to starve to death because nobody cooked for him!

And if we do see our cute England in his room almost dead because of no food WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE VIKINGS. Mum would join to from heaven.

Well, we all did eat France's food once... never will we ever admit we loved it because France is a bloody frog! Never complement him! England once complemented him as a child, and you know what? We are still a bit traumatized from that day from France... and England.

England looked about 8 at that time. Francis the bloody frog forced us to come over his house for dinner. We accepted it, realizing we forgot to buy food for the week. England was slightly jumping for joy, to be able to get out of the house.

As a child, England loved to be with the nature, forest, flower fields, oceans, and lakes, he love them all. To be able to get out of the house at those time were hard; there was many wars, and fights. He was able to finally see nature besides his favorite forest he name himself, Emerald Sea because in the middle of it was a large lake with a pond. The pond looks huge at that time. Even now our little brother goes there to relax.

We finally arrived after 20 minutes, we, nations have special powers to be able to drive, or fly faster then normal but we have magic so it made it go faster.

Cute, little England was running around the rose garden, which is his favorite flower. France greeted us and we sat down outside in the rose garden. Sasana sat under the tree which was next to the snow white table. He was playing with flying mint bunny, and one of the pixies that came with him.

The Frog brought out his dishes, which... we didn't pay attention what it was.. I think there was a rose cake... some bread... a soup, some type of meat, hope it wasn't rabbit, England would be sobbing if it was, a salad, and wine, but apple juice for England.

England sat in one of the seats next to France. He took his spoon and drank the warm soup; he smiled and kept eating it. France smiled and patted England on the head. "France! It tastes good..." England whispered.

France, his parent self came out and hugged him silly, cooing and kissing him on the face. Our little brother blushed, and kept eating.

By 45 minutes we were all stuffed and ready to take a long, and deserving nap. But Sasana...god knows how much he ate... He was still eating the Frog's food.

The ending... we can't type it anymore.. it was just crazy... England ate EVERYTHING France gave him... which was a lot...

* * *

**Nation Two: **_Check mark on cooking._

South Italy (Romano), human name Lovino Vargas is actually a really good cook. Everyone knows his younger brother is good, but he is even better!

So it was a while ago, but Spain invited England, and us over for dinner after the world meeting, along with Prussia, and France. But Prussia had to go to Canada after the meeting, and France... was a bit to _busy. _So only us and England was there, which Romano, who was also cooking.

Romano was cooking pasta, just like his brother, with the same ingredients and a lot more tomatoes. He was also making pizza with tomatoes on top, and brought out really expensive and good Italian wine. Spain was making some type of Spanish food. Romano was making the main dish, and dessert. The dessert was a strawberry cream cake with angel decorations. It was really pretty, who knew the loud Italian was good at these things?

So we all sat down in this circle table inside. England was staring at the pasta in front of them. Scotland took the first bite, and damn you should have seen his face, it looked like he was in heaven. He ate a lot of North Italy's pasta, but never did he look like that. We all noticed his stupid face and realized it was better then North Italy's. How would we say it... it had more love? Care? something along those lines.

Spain was bragging about his cute little Lovi's awesome cooking skills. England took a sip of the wine, and we saw by his face he liked it. We all tried it, fuck it was good. The taste was perfect, the taste literally burst in our mouths. (Keep it a secret but we like Italy's wine better then France's)

At least this experience wasn't traumatizing.

* * *

**Nation Three: **_Check on Cooking_

Canada is America's younger, better, more mannered brother. America was such horrifying diet consisting of greasy hamburgers, salty french fries, too sweet and high in calories milk shake, coffee or soda, and a sad excuse of a salad. Canada on the other hand does eat those things but his is much more healthier, and a better variety. He loves pancakes, and maple syrup, and is wonderful at cooking.

Looks like Canada didn't get someone's bad taste buds like America. He is good at cooking like France thankfully.

So the car broke down when we were in Canada for the meeting. It was around 7 in the morning. We were driving back from picking up an idiot who fell asleep at the bar (Scotland). Thank god Canada was nearby. We- Scotland called Canada, which we wonder why he had his number on a speed dial.

He came in 10 minutes and drove us to his home which was only 3 miles away.

We, and England entered the house, and went in front of the fire. Our clothing wasn't wet, but the car got cold after a while of waiting to get a ride. Canada went to the kitchen and started to cook. Out of all of us, England, and Scottie is the most closest to Canada.

The Canadian came back out with plates of freshly cooked pancakes and a jar of maple syrup. He put it on the table and had some fruits, and cream in the middle of the table, letting us pick what we wanted for topping.

North Ireland took the first bite and turned in Canada. "Did'a make this?" He asked, trying to cover his mouth. He put pieces of chopped almonds, orange syrup, and cut oranges onto his 3 stacked pancakes. England only put strawberries, and strawberry syrup. While Scotland went crazy on the toppings. He put on grapes, strawberries, cherries, whipped cream, almonds, pieces of peppermint, and maple and grape syrup. Thank god Ireland went normal, not crazy like a certain brother. Ireland poured maple syrup, and added whipped cream. He felt like eating simple, because he had a large dinner the day before.

"Oui." Canada replied pouring only a lot of maple syrup on to the pancake. We all mannerly gobbled the food, but not like the bloody hamburger freak! and asked for seconds.

Most of us asked for seconds (Scotland didn't, he felt sick after eating all that.) and maybe one or two of us... asked for thirds. Hey, Hey, Hey! You really can not blame us! Canada's pancakes are really good! With the maple syrup, it was like we were in heaven, but we came back down when there was no more pancakes on our plates.

Sigh, we would love to have Canada's pancakes once more. It was just heavenly... Best we leave soon, it's been 2 hours since we left England's home. We told him we were only getting coffee... Good Bye, and let us see if they pass the test/

**TBC..**


	5. Rule Four: Blushing

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England

* * *

vote in my poll please! (the one on my profile)

* * *

**Rules Number Four:**

Today Scotland couldn't make it to the meeting so only Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales is here. He got sick after drinking in the pub. Well it was his fault drinking so much, he even embarrassed himself in front of England! Ha! He blushed his head off! This rule, is a secret to Scottie.

Well, you never know if the other person likes you or no.

But if they blush while seeing you, it's a chance.

England blushes a lot to many nations, and strangely Scotland.. He is also currently taking a nap in his room.

* * *

**Rule Number Four: **_Do you blush when seeing England?_

* * *

**Nation One:** _Check mark on Blush_

Don't tell Scotland about this, but when we as in Ireland, and Wales (and sometimes North Ireland) noticed Scotland would blush in front of England sometimes. Well.. You can not blame him about it. England out of all of us has the most beautiful skin, hair, and eyes.

His skin is a milky white color. A lot of the female nations and normal human females always look and England's skin, jealous about how there is not a single blemish. But he has a lot of scars, but it makes his skin more delectable.. as Scotland would say it.

England's hair is really soft, we all dare you to try to touch it without getting killed. Our cute little brother hair is exactly like mom's if you just grow it out neatly. It feels like silk, but the hair style he always had is like the damn Roman Empire. He was taken away by the old git for a while, that's why he slightly looks like Germania and Roma. Three hot/beautiful genes in one.

Looks at his eyes. What does it show you? It shows you how much he wants to learn about the world, and his passion for reading.

Well there is a lot of stories about Scottie blushing with England. This was with Ireland, Wales wasn't paying attention about this moment.

Once when England was still a growing country, he and Wales was at the river playing around. They were in the shallow part of the gently flowing river. Ireland and Scotland was walking towards the river. Ireland was carrying a basket of bread and a water.

Ireland sat in a chair under the large tree, setting up the snacks on the table for his two younger sibling who was still laughing in the river. Scotland was staring at something. The older of the two looked at where he was staring.

England. He was staring at the teen England, who took off his shirt and discard it on a tree. Scotland quickly turned his face around to the tree, and sat down. His face was apple red, and his eyes showed a hint of wanting. Ireland dismissed it thinking it was from the heat of the strong sun. He finished preparing the cake, bread, and ice water, and stood up, cupped his hands and yelled. "England! Wales! Time to eat!"

"Okay!" The duo yelled back. England got two towels and threw one of Wales. He dried himself clean, and hung the green towel on a tree branch.

England sat next to Scotland who somehow stopped blushing for the moment. Wales laid down on the towel. The oldest brother handed out white plates to everyone and un-wrapped the cake from it's bag.

Scotland stared at England who was only half dressed, something he would rarely do unless he is with someone close. The river water was still hanging onto his hair, and was slowly rolling down his porcelain skin. His pink lips opened to get a bit from the strawberry cake. Scotland could feel his pants slightly getting _tighter_ from staring at the small brother.

Until Ireland poked Scotland back to Earth he kept imaging _things_...

Well that was a bit interesting we must agree... We all know Scotland wasn't the only one out of all of us that felt that experience.

Come on Wales we all know you blushed a hell of a lot with England. Please hold, we are currently pushing or.. currently taping Wales on the chair to make him type this story.

* * *

**Nation Two: **_Check Mark on Blush_

Wales was at a world meeting with England. Pretty much he was yelling/explaining to the idiot nations he is not a whale, nor is his country made up of whales. America the most stupidest out of all of them kept insisting his country was made of whales.

America was getting on Wales nerves. It takes a while to do that. "So! I know you are lying! Your country's name 's Wales! So whales live there! Tony told me 'bout it!" America chattered.

"No, my country is _not _made of whales or anything of whales, but people American." Wales replied trying to kept his temper down to low. He promised his younger brother he wouldn't fight anyone, and wouldn't hurt anything. Well.. the promise might be broken soon if this American won't shut up.

He was going to jump on top of the moron until England walked inside the meeting room, back from getting his papers from his car. "Wh-what the?"

"Iggie!" America grinned. He jumped up, and run to England. "Wales is made of Whales right? It's name is _Wales._" America emphasized the Wales.

"No Alfred, the word Wales derived from an old Saxon word meaning foreigners or outsiders. Not meaning it's full of whales. If you like to know, more like your country is made of whales. Look at the weight problem you are having with all that junk of yours!"

"-eh!" Alfred was shocked. "How mean! Hamburgers are not junk!"

"Haha, please do tell me that when you have no weight problems, then I may reconsider." England replied. Wales looked at his younger brother who quickly stopped the annoying problem, and blush rose red. "Brawd (Brother is Welsh) lets go now."

"O-okay." Wales stuttered and followed his smaller brother to their seats. The meeting still had one more part... one torturing one hour.

* * *

Wales blushed when he has typing this so the ending part was typed Ireland! Well then, we are all waiting for you guys to pass the test...

England woke up from the yelling in the other room. He took a warm jacket and walked into the long room which froze when he came in. A green laptop was on the ground with a document on it. He walked to it and tried to look at what the trio was working on.

But Northern Ireland snached the laptop before he could see it and handed it to Ireland. "deartháir? (Brother in Irish) ... What was that?" England asked his older brother. He saw only a couple of words, England, blush, test, and America. What would the three type about himself?  
"N-nothing Sasana! (England in Irish) Just a video we were talking about!"

"Y-yeah!" Wales added. "B-but then we lost the video because of North!"

"WHAT?" Northern Ireland yelled back. He jumped on top of the Welshman and started to fight. England rolled his eyes and went back to his warm room.

"Just be a bit more quieter please.." England closed the door and went back to sleep.

**TBC..**


	6. Rule Five: Intelligent

**23 Rules in Order to Date England:**(_England x Anyone_!) England, oblivious to the attention is the most wanted Nation, person-wise. Everyone wants to date the cute, golden hair, forest-emerald green eyed, petite, and soft skin England. But, his brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland made 23 rules in order to date England.

* * *

…from what I was hearing… England is actually the personification of Britain, not England?... I'm so confused about the internet and what it says… I'm just going to think he's the personification of both of them.

* * *

If anyone wants to know when we will have Iggie finally have a chapter for himself is going to be about after rule 7.

* * *

Vote in my poll please! (on my profile)

* * *

**i got to know who everyone wanted! :D and the winner is *Drum roll* France! Our favorite French pervert. And the runner ups are America then Scotland! But that doesn't mean they don't have a chance to win England's heart! :D Next week on Sunday on my profile will be a poll for who will win England's innocent heart! France (+4 votes), America (+3 votes), and Scotland (+2 votes) will be the contestants.**

* * *

**Rules Number** **Five:**  
**  
**Scotland is back! But Ireland is gone because he had to go home for something... what was it again? ...We currently do not remember. So only Wales, and Scotland is here. Northern Ireland is outside walking around.

Scottie wants to know what rule we made yesterday! Oh Dear... Fine Scottie, last week's rule was about blushing. Simple?

Well the next rule is simple, intelligence. You have to be somewhat smart like England, because we don't want an idiot like America to date out smart little brother. And England will get quite mad if the person he is dating can't understand anything he or we say. It can get annoying, especially with America when he was younger.

America was a kind boy when he was younger, and still a colony. But there was one thing that made England and we a bit annoyed. He didn't understand anything we said! But interpret it as something completely something else! It's a miracle he is still alive now, but he doesn't even know any more languages but English.

* * *

**Rule Number Five:** _If you want to date England, you have to be intelligent._

* * *

**Nation One:**

This nation was on Earth for one hell of a time! I bet he lived longer than the Roman Empire! Well, we all know who the hell we are talking about. Yes China, the one and only China with long hair, a fetish for pandas, and loves his candy, that most of us dislike strongly.

Although we all strongly dislike his candy, he is a very intelligent nation, seeing he lived for quite a while.

We remember when China invited England and Scotland for tea. China's house was a cozy house. The walls were mostly painted a cream white, and the bottom of the wall was brown. He had them sit down on these flat pillows with designs like flowers and leafs.

China came back into the room and places 3 cups of tea. The cup was a dark leaf green color with lighter green leaves painted all over it.

England slowly sipped the hot tea, Scotland was cooling it down, seeing it was slightly too hot for his taste. How pathetic he can't drink tea that is too hot to drink.

Oh dear, Scottie is in the rampage mode… Please wait a moment for us to type again.

* * *

"WHO YA' CALLING PATHETIC?" Yelled Scotland. He picked up a pillow and threw it painfully to Northern Ireland who was snickering along with older brother Ireland. Northern Ireland could have avoided getting a massive nosebleed if only he moved 1 centimeter to the left.

"Itmft truf! (It's true!)" Northern Ireland laughed as Ireland gave him some tissues to wipe the blood off. He was on the floor covering his bleeding nose with multiple tissues.

Ireland rolled his eyes. The nation sat on the couch with the laptop and started to type. "Come on, we have to finish the next rule before England comes inside."

* * *

China was staring at Scotland who was blowing loudly on to the tea, so much for manners. England and China started to talk about something confusing. The bloody idiot of a brother, Scotland, didn't even listen to a single drop they talked about! All he remembered was that they were talking about something about…

About... America and his money issues?

Well they were mostly complaining about the debts his country owned to many countries, with a lot of numbers and equations. God, if America was here to hear about this he wouldn't even understand single words that were coming out of England's and China's mouth!

"Well if you think about it, if he raises the taxes for the richer people the deficient would decrease, but no! He cuts the taxes for them. Does America even think with his brain not with a hamburger?" England growled about America. He wasn't doing well, the unemployment rate was high, and America wasn't doing well about fixing it.

"I agree aru!" China nodded. Scotland was in the corner ignoring the two other nations. "He get more imports then exports! Did you see the data from last year in 2012? There was a difference. When will he learn how to fix these problems?"

"This happened many years ago, and the World War was the thing that made America strong again. We cannot make another war for America so his economy would be fixed." England rolled his eyes when America. The so called intelligent chatting soon went off track to America's problems. "You noticed he came to many of the wars quite late? This people are slow!"

"His country does have weight problems, aru." China commented. Thinking about it when he went to America there was so many people who were overweight China wanted to throw up. One man was so large that China thought what that man ate on regular basis could feed 20 of his own people. "When I went to America…" He paused.

"I know… I understand the pain…" England replied. "If you think about it, the so called American foods are not even from America!"

China looked at England confused. "What do you mean, aru?"

"Hamburgers come from Germany, ice cream came from the bloody frog's country, French fries came from Belgium, and… I don't know how he even thought of that, but Lo mein is from your country." England laughed when he remembered America was yelling about how these types of foods was from America, and the other countries kept yelling back it was from their country. "You weren't there for the argument. It was during break in the world meeting."

"Ah…" China gave off an evil aura. "If you hear America yelling please ignore it aru…"

England nodded and laughed.

* * *

Scotland closed the laptop after saving the document as rule five. England was outside in the garden taking to his magic friends. Gingerbell, one of the older fairies was flying around England making him laugh from getting tickled.

Skyleaf, a blue hair, and green eyed fairy was sitting on top if England head. However, Sunflower was trying to push her older fairy sister off of England's head.

ButterCup was flying towards the roses England was going to look at. "Come on! Come on! We are almost there England!"

"Coming ButterCup!" England replied and walked to the roses.

Scotland looked outside the window seeing his younger brother getting pulled away. He gave thumbs up, and everyone quickly went somewhere else.

**TBC..**

* * *

**Review! Follow! And Fav! Please!**


End file.
